clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DZGuymed
Please do not use death in your articles, or you will be blocked. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Stop! Your accusations are false! We did not delete IceyGamer, nor do we plan to! I only deleted the image because it looked too similar to the Vii! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Back That is because I protected the article. I already unprotected it, so you can put up the image. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I have short-term memory. Anyways, I seen some PHP image gallerys and they don't look good. We could write our own. --Zapwire (talk) 15:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RE: No, TS did that. He has 0 understanding of unix. He has used Windoze all his life and won't let go. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 09:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah! This is going to be awesome. I declare a Linux installfest here on this wiki! We'll have a CP party! W00T! --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 14:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: If you use the Monaco or Quartz skins, add the shout box by clicking widgets. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 15:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Windoze - halp? What alternative shells/programs do you recommend for Windoze? I have to use Windows for unknown reasons and would like to make it tolerable. (PS: Add the shoutbox, instructions are on main page) --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 18:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I can't say there are any other 'shells' for Windows. There are many shells for windows, but if you are talking about shells like desktop environments (Gnome, Xfce, KDE), you can't get any (I think). As a half time windows user (cuz of school), there are many programs out there for windows. But I can't help much if the reason you need windows is unknown. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 18:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Mostly due to hardware incompatibility. Usually, Linux keeps working then dies on usage four months later. On wubi though. I also have several apps I invested my money's worth in Windoze that I want to use. Shells as in Blackbox, Emerge, and LiteStep. Which is best? --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 18:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know... I couldn't get much info on Blackbox so I'll just say either LiteStep or Emerge. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 19:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For me! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Contests Would you like to add in new contests for the Wiki Contests? You would be the judge for your categories. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Youre baccckkkk? You came back? You are in recent changes.... --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 18:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Your Ideas and Death You don't have to be a P&F fan to help us here. We have a need for people like you, people with more, ahem, "mature" tastes to help broaden our scope. See, we didn't have romance until someone put it in. We didn't ahve the "popular girls" stereotype until someone wrote it. We don't have many ways to die, but e need a few more. That is where you come in. You see, I have wanted to legalize more ways of death to please the Masses. It must be clean and G, but death makes for a good storybook, so we ened it as a Plot Device. However, I can't start without suggestions. Stabbing and hanging are out, but we sneaked in food poisioning and an alternative to suicide (self-deletion), both which have had huge results. Here's what you can do for us. Message me suggestig how you think characters should die. I will respond with a reply and, if possible, a way to let it in. You seem to be able to handle the darkest side of PG (TV-Y-14), and, as the only one with any knowledge about such tactics, you are vital to expanding our doctrines. Without the death by squashing and poisoning, we wouldn't have what we have today. We need your help with it. Please don't deprive us of this rare chance to expand our doctrines to allow more methods of writing! You'll be doing us a huge service! Please respond! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 04:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello future pilot Well, I want to be a commercial airline pilot (Air Canada, Southwest...), or maybe serve sometime in the Canadian Air Command.-- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 01:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Here Great Guymed Soda War was the smallest FRG war ever! only 40 citys and the 3 islands south to guymed took place! Well that and Chi Con + Xorai's army. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 It good? as for templates Promote me on the wiki needed, I'll import several useful templates. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 20:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) FAAA Hi, DZGuymed So, um, I want to create an article for the FAAA (Federal Antarctic Aviation Administration, with you as the president, so is that okay? -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 19:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry mate Never swore. [[User:DZGuymed|'DZGuymed Can Float Your Boat.']] Buy Me a New Toaster!!! 18:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=3661517 --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 18:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Crap is a swear? [[User:DZGuymed|'DZGuymed Can Float Your Boat.']] Buy Me a New Toaster!!! No, it isnt. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 18:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) If you don't get banned for saying it on CP, it's not a swear. Come on. [[User:DZGuymed|'''DZGuymed Can Float Your Boat.]] Buy Me a New Toaster!!! 19:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Look here for answer: http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=3661612 --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 19:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC)